<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're Stronger Than You Know by nickimonkey (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584516">You're Stronger Than You Know</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nickimonkey'>nickimonkey (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Reminiscing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:39:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nickimonkey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After months of contemplating, Julie finally decides to tell the boys what happened to her mom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julie Molina/Luke Patterson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>238</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're Stronger Than You Know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here is my first JATP story. I hope you like it (:</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Julie was sitting on the couch with Luke’s head in her chest. She still reveled in the fact they could physically touch. Maybe this means they are one step closer to coming back to life.</p><p>The boy was passed out on her, if ghosts could actually sleep so she decided to take these quiet moments, the other boys were not barging in yet.</p><p>Julie looked up at the sky. “I don't know how you did it or if you even did it but thank you mom. </p><p>For bringing me Luke, Alex and Reggie. I don’t know who I would be without them.” She paused as if she was going to get an answer back. </p><p>Reggie poked his head through the door. “We’re not interrupting anything, are we?”</p><p>Julie shook her head. “No but be quiet. He is sleeping.” She told him, pointing at Luke. </p><p>As the boys walked over to the coach, Alex sighed. “We heard what you said and we are sorry we eavesdropped.”</p><p>“It's okay guys.” Julie shrugged. “I've actually been thinking about telling you what happened for a while now”</p><p>“You don't have to Jules.” Alex said, sitting down beside her.</p><p>“I want to.” She admitted. “You are my best friends and some of the most important people in my life. I think it's time you guys should know.”</p><p>“Shouldn't your little Lukeybear be up for this so you only have to say it once.” Reggie tapped Luke’s foot as he sat down.</p><p>Julie shrugged, knowing Reggie had a point. “But I will be the one to do it okay? You have been scaring each other too much lately.”</p><p>The boys nodded their heads, snickering to themselves because it was probably going to be really cute in a gross way.</p><p>Julie leaned down to whisper in Luke's ear, brushing hair out of his face in the process. “Luke. Babe. It's time to wake up.”</p><p>The boy didn't do anything of the sort. He only buried himself deeper into Julie’s lap if that was even possible.</p><p>Knowing it might take a while for him to actually wake up, Julie took a deep breath before yelling pretty loudly. “Lucas Robert Patterson. It's time to get your butt up.”</p><p>Luke dumped out, extremely confused as to what was going on. “Huh? What? Is something happening?”</p><p>Reggie put a hand on Luke's shoulder in order to steady him. “Julie has something she wants to tell us and we thought you should be awake for it.”</p><p>Luke immediately turned to Julie. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?”</p><p>Julie smiled and took his hand. “I’m going to tell you about my mom.”</p><p>Reggie spoke up before Luke had a chance to. “I don’t suggest saying she doesn’t have to. She might bite your head off.”</p><p>Julie playfully rolled her eyes. “I didn’t bite your head off loser.”</p><p>Luke smiled. “Then come here.” He gently pulled her into his lap so he could comfort her during the story.</p><p>Julie sighed contently as she leaned against him. “It was a car accident. She was on her way to pick me from dance class.”</p><p>Alex bit his lip. “So there was more to you not singing then just writing songs?”</p><p>Julie shrugged her shoulders. "Even though I know it's completely irrational but I guess I subconsciously blamed myself. Like if I was a normal girl she might have not been hurt. Despite the fact that I know that anyone can get into an accident at anytime."</p><p>"Well, I think it's really beautiful how you powered through it." Reggie told her.</p><p>"I don't think I could have done it without you." Julie admitted.</p><p>"I don't think that's true. You're the strongest person we now." Alex said, putting his head on her shoulder.</p><p>"Why can't you ever take a compliment?" Julie laughed</p><p>“We’ll take credit for helping.” Luke emphasized. "But we didn't do everything. You did all the hard part. So don't discredit yourself."</p><p>Julie smiled. Luke always seemed to know the right things to say in order to straighten out her thoughts.</p><p>"Who's Dr. Turner?" Reggie questioned. "I know your dad has mentioned him a few times."</p><p>"He is my therapist." Julie sighed. "I went to him a lot in the beginning. Believe it or not I was worse than I was when I met you guys."</p><p>"I for one think you're perfect." Luke countered, burying his head into Julie's shoulder.</p><p>"My mom wanted to send me to a therapist after I came out but my dad said not to bother because he doesn't want to fork out the money." Alex looked down at his lap. It took a lot for him to admit that.</p><p>Reggie immediately got up and pulled Alex toward him. Once the blonde was on his lap he tightened his grip on his waist. "They are wrong Lex. We love you just the way you are."</p><p>Julie looked between them. "No wonder our songs are so good. Everything we've been through."</p><p>"I don't know about you but I feel like going to the studio." Luke smiled, hoping that would cheer them both up.</p><p>It did the trick, Julie got up off of Luke's lap and turned to Alex. "Race you there." With that she was out the door.</p><p>Alex laughed, slowly getting up off of Reggie's lap, despite the other man's pout. "Jules does know I can just pop in there, right?"</p><p>"Of course she does." Luke smirked. "But that would be cheating."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please let me know what you think!</p><p>I also had a dream where I was Alex's sister and dating Reggie. I'm really considering writing something about it but I'm iffy on the other couples. Any suggestions would be helpful. Leaning towards Luke/Alex and Julie/Flynn but I'm not sure.</p><p>If you have any prompts for me comment them down below or send them to nickimonkey on tumblr</p><p>If you don't care who writes it send them to jatp-prompts on tumblr</p><p>~Nicole</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>